<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestro Duelo by NatSolano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625437">Nuestro Duelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano'>NatSolano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Love, M/M, OlimpiadasYoI2020, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Víctor y Yuuri forman un matrimonio enamorado y feliz. Son un beta y un omega que parecen tener una vida perfecta. Pero la vida les demostrará que no hay perfección cuando su relación se remezca por la pérdida de su hijo no nacido. Los sentimientos de tristeza se mezclarán con la culpa.</p><p> ¿Cómo harán para evitar que esta tragedia acabe con su matrimonio y las esperanzas de una unión feliz?</p><p>Omegaverse Victuuri/ Victor Beta-Yuuri omega</p><p> </p><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del estudio MAPPA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El dolor se tiñe de rojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"El duelo cambia de forma, pero nunca termina. La gente tiene la idea equivocada de que puedes lidiar con él y decir: 'se fue y estoy mejor'. Están equivocados"</b>
    </em><br/>
<em>
      <b>(Keanu Reeves)</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Yuuri solo podía pensar en una palabra, mientras contemplaba algo adormecido el pálido techo de la habitación fría del hospital donde se encontraba: esa palabra era rojo.</p><p>Era el color que recordaba luego de levantarse de madrugada con la sensación de que moría poco a poco sobre la cama. Se había sentido empapado, extrañamente débil y preocupado, por lo que había decidido prender la luz de la lámpara sobre su velador.</p><p>Gritos y un llanto desgarrador hicieron que Víctor, su esposo, se despertara segundos después desesperado, con la idea de que algo terrible estaba pasando. Y lo estaba.</p><p>Yuuri sujetaba las sábanas blancas y todo lo que había era rojo. Un rojo atemorizante que parecía llamar en susurros a la muerte.</p><p>Ahora, echado en aquella cama, Yuuri recordaba ese rojo y se preguntaba por qué todo parecía moverse dentro de su cabeza en cámara lenta. ¿Era el rojo acaso su destino? ¿Había llegado quizás su hora de morir?</p><p>―Vitya… ―susurró, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lugar a otro para buscar a su esposo alrededor de la habitación. Pero no había nadie, sólo lo acompañaban algunos cables conectados a su cuerpo y los sonidos de una máquina infernal.</p><p>Algo no estaba bien.</p><p>Su instinto lo llevó a colocar su mano derecha sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado, pero algo muy dentro suyo de inmediato lo supo. Su sensibilidad omega se hizo aún más fuerte cuando se sintió vacío por dentro. Ese vientre ya no traía semilla, era un vientre seco, un vientre que estaba muerto.</p><p>Sus oídos empezaron a martillar sin descanso y su cuerpo, muy débil aún, empezó a temblar con miedo. ¿Qué había pasado?</p><p>Toda la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Yuuri quería gritar, pero la sequedad de su boca no se lo permitía. Sus ojos no soportaron más aquella sensación de ardor, su garganta la sintió dolorosamente atravesada y empezó a llorar, desconsolado. Su sentir omega lo obligaba a verse a sí mismo como un ser maltratado e indefenso.</p><p>Quería llamar a Víctor, hacerle saber a través del lazo que lo necesitaba, que lo quería junto a él. Pero, tan pronto lo intentó, supo muy bien que no le serviría de nada. No con un esposo beta que jamás había tenido la necesidad de marcarlo.</p><p>Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y, algo mareado, trató de quitarse aquellos cables que lo ataban a esa fría cama. No quería estar allí, sintiéndose miserable y solo. Tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de ese rojo peligroso que pululaba aún en lo profundo de su mente y necesitaba saber dónde habían puesto a ese pequeño trozo de su piel y de su alma que ya no estaba dentro de él.  </p><p>No le hizo caso a los pitos y sonidos causados por la máquina que estaba siendo desconectada por él y trató de liberarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sentía como si aquel aparato  le succionara el poco de energía que aún le quedaba, como si lo hiciera con cada minuto más débil, más doliente, más solo.</p><p>Logró remover algunos cables de su pecho antes de que una enfermera preocupada entrara a la sala para tratar de calmarlo pero no había palabra que pudiese ser entendida por él, sólo había un rojo que lo perseguía y maculaba todo a su alrededor. Yuuri no quería seguir más allí, tenía que irse, sentía que se volvería loco si se quedaba. No podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas, tenía que ir a buscar respuestas.</p><p>Segundos después apareció un enfermero corpulento que lo cogió sin tacto alguno y lo obligó a forcejear.</p><p>―Señor Nikiforov, por favor cálmese.</p><p>Pero el omega no podía calmarse. Yuuri lloraba de miedo, de frustración y de impotencia. Sabía que el dolor que sentía no sólo era físico, su alma también se había partido en dos, se había muerto un poco con aquel bebé que ya no tendría oportunidad de conocer.</p><p>Por más que quiso luchar para liberarse, su cuerpo parecía no poder responder. Sus gritos eran simples gruñidos que se quedaban atorados en su frágil garganta.</p><p>Sus fuerzas eran tan pocas que no pudo evitar que un enfermero le inyectara un calmante. Trató de forcejear , desesperado, pero  empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se adormecía cada vez más. Las luces parecieron atenuarse frente a sus ojos y sus gritos apagados fueron convirtiéndose en balbuceos que trataban de manifestar el terror que sentía.</p><p>No de dio cuenta cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, no se dio cuenta que lo sujetaron con fuerza y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando lo cargaron y lo echaron nuevamente en la cama.</p><p>Sólo podía recordar ese horrible color rojo que lo había llenado de sufrimiento y, sin poder moverse, no resistió más y cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que todo tenía que ser una maldita y terrible pesadilla  de la cual  pronto tenía que despertar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El calvario empieza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinco días después de aquel terrible suceso, el rojo aún volvía a la mente de Yuuri por momentos, sobre todo cuando se hallaba solo, cuando aquellas sábanas inmaculadas parecían mancharse bajo aquellos recuerdos. Todo alrededor le recordaba a aquel pequeño que se moría por tener entre sus brazos. Su casa, que antes amaba, parecía una prisión cubierta de hiel, de sangre y soledad. Entonces lloraba sin consuelo pensando en la pequeña vida que había teñido aquellas sábanas para siempre.</p><p>Víctor, su esposo, había hecho todo lo posible por calmarlo y protegerlo. Fue él quien se encargó de los papeleos, de las conversaciones con los doctores y el seguro médico. Fue él quien le mostró una sonrisa todos los días, acompañada por hermosas flores, de todos los tipos y colores, menos rojas. Fue él quien lo llevó a casa risueño y despreocupado y quien le preparó el almuerzo durante la semana que se había tomado de descanso. Y es que Víctor quería mostrar fortaleza en medio de tanto dolor. </p><p>Pero no había sido fácil para él tampoco. </p><p>Victor había deseado tanto ese bebé. Tanto. <br/>Y ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por cumplir su papel de esposo, por ser aquel apoyo inquebrantable que Yuuri necesitaba pero el dolor también lo destruía. La sensación de impotencia no se había quedado tras las paredes de aquel lúgubre hospital. Yuuri era incapaz de cruzar más de tres palabras con él, tenía arrebatos en los cuales gritaba o lloraba desconsoladamente y Víctor sencillamente no sabía qué hacer. Sólo tenía quince minutos en la mañana y quince en la noche para desahogarse en todo el día. Eran sólo esos momentos escondidos bajo la ducha en los que podía llorar. Eran los únicos momentos en los que el beta se permitía flaquear. No entendía cómo una vida tan hermosa con el hombre que más amaba había terminado por destruirse. Había sido tan feliz al enterarse del embarazo de Yuuri. Lo habían buscado por mucho tiempo, dándose espacios para conectarse con el otro pero ahora todo parecía una película de terror que no tenía final.</p><p>Victor no se sorprendió cuando, después de cuatro días de regresar a la casa, Yuuri le pidió consultar a un especialista. Victor aceptó y buscó referencias sobre los mejores doctores en el tema. Tanto él como Yuuri querían encontrar respuestas, las necesitaban para calmar sus pobres corazones. La muerte había tocado aquella parte de ellos más indefensa sin contemplación alguna y ambos necesitaban saber la causa de esa miseria.</p><p>Por eso, días después, Yuuri se hallaba sentado junto a Víctor frente al doctor. Por fin habían encontrado fuerzas para escuchar el por qué la felicidad se les había escapado de las manos. El doctor se dirigió a Víctor al comenzar la conversación.</p><p>―Señor Nikiforov, usted es un beta, ¿cierto?</p><p>―Así es, lo soy.</p><p>―Es usted el segundo esposo del señor Nikiforov, si no me equivoco― El beta asintió en silencio y en ese momento volteó a mirar a Yuuri―. Señor Nikiforov, tengo entendido que su primer esposo era su destinado, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yuuri lo miró con recelo y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.</p><p>―Así es, pero mi destinado falleció antes de conocer a Víctor.</p><p>―Lo entiendo y supongo que, por aquella pequeña marca que veo en su cuello, usted mantenía un lazo con él.</p><p>Yuuri empezó a molestarse. De todas las palabras que había pensado oír, ninguna lo había preparado para escuchar nombrar a su difunto destinado, un ser que había querido pero que se había ido de su vida hacía tanto tiempo.</p><p>―El lazo que tenía con mi destinado se rompió cuando murió, así que no sé qué tiene que ver él en la muerte de mi bebé.</p><p>―El lazo que lo ata a su destinado es muy fuerte, señor Nikiforov. Su cuerpo no fue capaz de recibir un niño de otro que no fuera él.</p><p>―Eso no tiene sentido ―respondió Yuuri colérico―. Mi destinado murió hace más de cinco años y llevo tres de casado. La marca de mi destinado ha desaparecido casi completamente. ¡Mire! ―Yuuri se descubrió el cuello enfadado con aquella absurda idea.</p><p>―Cálmate, Yuuri ―dijo Víctor tratando de controlarlo―. Doctor, jamás habíamos tenido problemas por ello. Su marca ya estaba bastante tenue cuando lo conocí. ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?</p><p>Ninguno quería aceptar las palabras del doctor porque, muy en el fondo, sentían que el lazo de amor que compartían era demasiado fuerte para ello. </p><p>El doctor los observó con tristeza, ya que sabía que en medio del dolor, ambos no querrían escuchar más. </p><p>―Miren, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por la experiencia de un aborto espontáneo, pero no hay otra explicación. Su esposo llevaba haciendo sus controles normalmente, no presentaba problema alguno, excepto la marca de otro hombre que aún se puede apreciar en su cuello. Entiendo que sea difícil para ustedes el aceptarlo. Por eso les aconsejo que, si tienen dudas acerca de mi diagnóstico, consulten a otro especialista.</p><p>Y así lo hicieron. Víctor y Yuuri fueron de hospital en hospital y consultaron en los siguientes días a diversos especialistas. Pero no fue sólo ese doctor quien les dijo eso. En medio del dolor tuvieron que escuchar varias veces que su lazo afectivo no era más fuerte que el lazo instintivo. Y eso dolía, dolía en el alma porque su amor había nacido con decisión, con una pureza de sentimientos que los hacían sentir únicos en el mundo. No necesitaban un lazo como aquel para saber que querían estar juntos. Yuuri nunca había sido tan feliz como en los brazos de Víctor y este a su vez nunca había conocido un hombre tan fuerte y luchador como su Yuuri. Era inaudito para ambos el pensar que un hombre ya muerto y sepultado pudiera causar tanto dolor en una pareja tan feliz.</p><p>Nueve doctores y un mes y medio después el corazón de ambos no resistía más. Todos les decían que tener un hijo con un lazo tan fuerte hacia otra persona era imposible.</p><p>Lo peor era que ellos, aunque no lo decían, empezaban a creer también en ello. Pero pronto aprenderían que ese silencio acabaría lentamente con ellos.</p><p> </p><p>=========================</p><p> </p><p>―Vitya, llevas un mes durmiendo en esta maldita oficina. ¿Cuando vas a aceptar que tú y Yuuri tienen problemas?</p><p>Las palabras de su amigo y socio Chris y el hecho de que abriera las persianas de su oficina sin el más mínimo cuidado hizo que Víctor despertara de aquel ligero sueño que había podido alcanzar gracias al cansancio a las tres de la mañana. La cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo había resentido aquella extraña postura que el incómodo sillón le había obligado a mantener durante esas horas.</p><p>―Dime la verdad ―le dijo el chico, poniéndole en su mano un café―, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?</p><p>Víctor no sabía cómo contestar eso. ¿Cómo podía interpretar el que Yuuri le hubiese dejado de hablar por completo?</p><p>Tomó el café lentamente, sin ganas de decir nada.</p><p>―Y bien, estoy esperando―siguió su amigo.</p><p>Víctor volvió a tomar un poco de café, cansado y sintiendo como aquella bebida oscura le calentaba el pecho. Luego de un par de sorbos se permitió suspirar profundamente y contestó.</p><p>―Todo empeoró cuando llegó a la casa un paquete con las fotos enmarcadas de la sesión de fotos que hicimos cuando Yuuri estaba...</p><p>No quiso terminar la oración. La palabra "embarazado" se había convertido en una muy dolorosa para los dos.</p><p>En realidad había sido una hermosa sesión de fotografía. Aún era una fase temprana del embarazo, Yuuri llegaba apenas a la semana veinte pero había desarrollado una adorable pancita, bastante prominente considerando la cantidad de semanas que llevaba.</p><p>Yuuri se quejaba entre risas que era el producto de tanto antojo a la medianoche. Victor siempre terminaba abrazándolo y besándolo, explicándole que era sencillamente una pancita extra-rellena de amor.</p><p>―¿No crees que debiste haber cancelado el pedido?―la pregunta de Chris era válida.</p><p>―Sí―aceptó―, pero me olvidé...</p><p>Chris bajó la mirada y se topó con la hermosa foto de boda de sus amigos, colocada sobre la mesa. Él, como padrino de bodas, se había encargado de la organización de la fiesta y en esa foto, los tres sonreían con sus trajes. Le dolía ver que un matrimonio, antes tan sólido, podía estar ahora en ruinas. </p><p>―Víctor ―exclamó al ver que su amigo no había dicho más―, ¿qué pasó con Yuuri cuando las vio? ―la pregunta de Chris lo hizo reaccionar.</p><p>Víctor sabía muy bien que ese día había empezado la parte más dolorosa de esa situación. Sintió como un nudo empezó a herir su garganta, todo dentro de él empezó a escocer y no pudo evitar temblar. Los espasmos silenciosos del beta causaron temor en su amigo, quien se agachó a mirarlo con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y la voz temblorosa, habló.</p><p>―Se encerró en la habitación y lloró toda la tarde desconsolado. Desde ese momento no volvió a hablarme más.</p><p>Víctor entonces no pudo evitar explotar y llorar.</p><p>El beta había odiado ese momento. Había lastimado profundamente a Yuuri, todo gracias a esas fotos que no habían hecho más que teñir sus vidas de ese rojo al que tanto le temían y que los acompañaba desde aquel fatídico día en que todo había cambiado para ellos.</p><p>No funcionó el llamarlo, el llevarle el almuerzo o la cena y dejarla junto a la puerta, no funcionó el pedirle, el suplicarle que se sentaran a conversar. Era como si él fuese un fantasma sin voz en la vida de su esposo, como si no tuviera presencia alguna en esa casa. Y, lo más terrible, es que Víctor empezó a perderse en medio de los silencios de Yuuri y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ese sólo había sido el principio. </p><p>Yuuri empezó a negarse a comer por completo y Víctor terminó obligándolo a hacerlo. Yuuri empezó a vomitar a escondidas, deseando morir, deseando irse a acompañar a ese pequeño niño que nunca pudo ver la luz del sol. </p><p>Y cada vez a Víctor se le hizo más insoportable el sufrimiento de su esposo, los silencios asesinos, la pena y la frustración manifestadas en su imposibilidad de hablarle y verle a los ojos.</p><p>Víctor no podía más que sentirse responsable por todo. No había comida que su esposo quisiera probar, no había película que quisiera ver o lugar que quisiera visitar. Yuuri sencillamente había dejado de buscar su mirada, había dejado de necesitar su presencia y Víctor sufría en silencio, pensaba que era porque Yuuri lo odiaba porque era un simple beta y no había sido capaz de marcarlo y protegerlo. Víctor se sentía inútil como esposo y compañero.</p><p>Pero la realidad era otra. Yuuri era quien se odiaba a sí mismo. No podía ver a los ojos a su esposo porque sentía que le había fallado. Esas fotos que Víctor había mandado a hacer representaban aquella felicidad que, por la culpa de ese maldito lazo, se les había escapado de las manos.</p><p>Yuuri necesitaba esconderse, necesitaba hundirse en la miseria emocional que creía merecer y, en la soledad, sobaba su vientre desesperado y se lamentaba aún más. Se sentía un omega defectuoso, débil e inservible. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de llevar en su cuerpo a ese pequeño niño, fruto de su gran amor. Sentía que Víctor podía ser más feliz con otro, pero no se lo decía porque el sólo pensarlo le dolía.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos comprendía que las palabras hay que soltarlas al viento porque, de lo contrario, se quedan atoradas en el pecho y causan dolor, no sólo al que las contiene, sino también al otro que nunca las recibe.</p><p>Yuuri pensaba que Víctor no lo abandonaba por pena y este, a su vez, pensaba que Yuuri se había cansado de él y de su incapacidad por hacer más. Ambas almas se herían sin querer una y otra vez con la mirada desecha, con los suspiros agotados, con las noches sin dormir, con la imposibilidad de salir de su dolor para entender el del otro.</p><p>Victor trató y trató pero aún así nada fue suficiente. El beta pudo ver en esos meses cómo su esposo caía irremediablemente en una vorágine de tristeza y rencor. Las manchas rojas se esparcían en su corazón como si fuera pandemia, la tristeza de Yuuri lo ahorcaba como un hilo rojo muy delgado, un hilo rojo que no dejaba de ajustarse alrededor de su corazón y que sólo lo hacía caer en un foso cada vez más profundo.</p><p>―Ya no podía más, Chris ―Víctor explicó sin poder dejar de llorar, el dolor era mucho y la impotencia lo carcomía―, ya no soportaba ver que me mirara con odio, que no me hablara ni comiera. Tenía miedo de mirarlo y de que me dijera que todo esto era por mi culpa, que nuestro bebé había muerto porque soy un beta que no puede marcarlo. No podía Chris, no podía. Me tuve que ir porque sentía que, si no lo hacía, me iba a volver loco.</p><p>Chris no pudo decir nada. En parte se sintió culpable al no preocuparse por preguntar. Yuuri y Víctor habían sido tan perfectos y amorosos el uno con el otro que no podía imaginarse un mundo en el cual ambos se lastimaban y eran infelices. No había querido presionar, pensando que un tema delicado como ese era mejor dejarlo pasar y que la pareja lo solucionaría en la intimidad de su hogar pero ahora veía que había sido un completo idiota. Abrazó a Victor fuerte y jugó suavemente con sus cabellos, tan faltos de amor. Este se dejó acariciar, destrozado, sin saber qué más hacer.</p><p>―Vitya, tú y Yuuri necesitan ayuda ―Chris tenía que decirlo―. Esto no van a poder afrontarlo solos. </p><p>Victor, en el fondo, lo sabía. Sabía que antes no había podido solo, el dolor de Yuuri era demasiado grande y su sentimiento de culpa demasiado atroz. Siguió llorando como niño pequeño desconsolado, tratando de entender por qué su vida se había convertido en un infierno.</p><p>―Ya no puedo más, Chris, este dolor...ya no puedo más...</p><p>―Victor, si en verdad quieres ayudar a Yuuri necesitas un terapeuta. </p><p>Chris sintió cómo el abrazo desesperado de Víctor lo quemaba por dentro. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante esa escena tan cruda de dolor. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan indiferente a las necesidades de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba más que nunca? Se había conformado con observar por fuera pero nunca por preguntar por el calvario que llevaba por dentro. Un par de lágrimas llenas de culpa se resbalaron de sus ojos y tuvo que disculparse, se lo debía.</p><p>―Lo lamento, Vitya, lamento ser tan idiota y no poder ser de más ayuda. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que me necesitabas más, lamento haber pensado de que esto se iba a arreglar así nomás...</p><p>―¡Nuestro bebé, Chris!―gimió con profundo dolor― ¿Por qué nos quitaron a nuestro bebé?</p><p>El dolor de Victor pareció un alud que acabó destrozando el corazón de su amigo. Era un alud grande y fuerte, que venía a quebrar cada uno de los nervios, cada músculo y cada sonrisa de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Era un alud que caía teñido de rojo y hiel, uno que sólo podía parar si la esperanza lo paraba.</p><p>Chris lloraba con Víctor en sus brazos y rogaba a cualquier deidad que pronto, esa esperanza se plantara en sus corazones como una semillita que, con cuidado y mucho amor, debía germinar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Negación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Víctor estacionó el auto afuera del consultorio, no pudo evitar sentirse fatigado de inmediato. Dio un vistazo desde el asiento del conductor hacia el lugar y observó que las luces brillaban casi emocionadas, como si pudieran resguardar un poco de paz en medio de toda la tristeza del mundo.</p><p>Cabizbajo y algo aturdido por la ansiedad que lo cubría, salió del auto y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de color azul marino y pestillo dorado que esperaba por su toque.</p><p>Sus pasos parecieron pequeñas gotas insonoras cayendo sobre el pavimento. El único sonido que pudo ser capaz de percibir fue el tamborileo descontrolado de su corazón que reventaba sus tímpanos. El sudor, cada vez más copioso, se apoderó de su frente, haciendo juego con sus manos trémulas.</p><p>Se preguntó de pronto si estaba bien encontrarse allí, pidiendo ayuda a un completo desconocido. Se había negado muchas veces a oír la recomendación de Chris de buscar a un terapista. Le había dicho a su mejor amigo que todo estaría bien, que tan solo era un proceso y que solo tenía que darle tiempo a Yuuri para sanar. Pero cada noche al acostarse solo en aquel sofá de la sala sentía que lo que decía estaba muy alejado de la realidad.</p><p>Regresaba a casa cansado y con muchas preocupaciones instaladas en lo más profundo de su ser. Yuuri seguía sin hablarle, se encerraba en la habitación sin querer abrir la puerta y solo de vez en cuando comía lo que Víctor le dejaba sobre la mesa. Él lo sabía porque encontraba el plato vacío y los cubiertos sucios en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado. Esa situación se había vuelto tan usual que Víctor, poco a poco, había empezado a creer que la soledad y la tristeza originarían en él el deseo de claudicar, pero el amor hacia Yuuri conseguía una y otra vez que su espíritu cansado se repusiera y día a día volviera a empezar.  </p><p>Sin darse cuenta llegó por fin a la entrada y se sorprendió al ver que sufría de un terrible miedo. Era un miedo como ningún otro, silente y oscuro, uno que se escondía tras él y provocaba que los pequeños vellos de su nuca se erizaran. El aire pareció escaparse de su pecho, una punzada lo sobrecogió y, a pesar de la temperatura agradable de aquel día, su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control. ¿Por qué de pronto su cuerpo le decía que huyera si su mente sabía que no había otra solución?</p><p>Con sus húmedas manos guardó las llaves en su bolsillo. Las apretó tan fuerte que las puntas hundieron su piel hasta dejarlas rojas y marcadas. El dolor causado por dicho acto le ayudó, en parte, a sentirse mejor. Quizás era necesario aquel dolor que desprendía para volver a sus cabales y reaccionar con tranquilidad ante lo que venía. </p><p>Tocó temeroso la puerta y deseó no escuchar aquellos pasos que se acercaban detrás de esta. No había marcha atrás, tenía que enfrentar lo que viniera.</p><p>Segundos después apareció ante él una joven sonriente que lo saludó y lo dejó pasar. Lo condujo hasta una sala vacía y lo invitó a sentarse.</p><p>Era viernes por la tarde y Víctor esperaba conocer a su nuevo terapista, un tal Phichit Chulanont. Las manos y piernas cruzadas las tenía heladas a causa de la ansiedad que lo embargaba y su pierna derecha subía y bajaba nerviosa, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte que, al ser el último paciente, no molestaba a nadie, excepto a la simpática chica que lo había atendido minutos atrás.</p><p>―Disculpe, señor. ―La joven lo miró algo preocupada―. ¿Quizás le ayudaría un poco de manzanilla? No me molesta traérsela antes de irme. Luego de que pase a consulta me marcharé a casa.</p><p>Observó a la joven frente a él y suspiró. Tenía que calmarse y no demostrar que se sentía morir allí, esperando a un hombre desconocido para contarle de su vida.</p><p>―Estoy bien así, gracias.</p><p>Le costó mucho dedicarle una media sonrisa pero lo consiguió segundos antes de que la puerta del consultorio se abriera. Un hombre mayor y un joven de tez cobriza salieron de inmediato, despidiéndose con un abrazo.</p><p>Víctor pensó que el doctor Chulanont sería aquel anciano, curtido en su trabajo gracias a sus largos años de experiencia, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel hombre se marchó y fue el joven de tez cobriza quien salió a su encuentro de inmediato, armado de una gran sonrisa y una mirada oscura y penetrante.</p><p>―¡Hola, tú debes ser Víctor! Yo soy el doctor Chulanont, pero puedes decirme solo Phichit.</p><p>El joven estiró la mano y Víctor lo observó por un segundo, sin estar seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Con dificultad correspondió el saludo y se levantó, mirándolo con desconfianza mientras este daba las últimas indicaciones y se despedía de su secretaria.</p><p>Al encontrarse solos, Victor siguió a Phichit a la salita que tenía para sus pacientes y se acomodó en el sofá. El terapista se sentó frente a él en un sillón.</p><p>―Y bueno, Víctor, cuéntame, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?</p><p>Víctor se sintió perdido. No sabía si tendría sentido contarle algo a alguien que casi parecía un niño. ¿Cómo lo iba a ayudar?</p><p>―Disculpe, no me lo tome a mal, pero ¿cuántos años tiene?</p><p>Phichit encontró la pregunta muy graciosa y lo mostró con una carcajada fresca.</p><p>―Aunque no lo creas, tengo veintiocho años. Y no me digas "usted", me hace sentir muy viejo.</p><p>―¿Veintiocho años? ―exclamó sorprendido―, pensé que no llegaría ni a los veinte.</p><p>―Pues es la ventaja de mis genes, supongo ―contestó divertido―. Y bien, ahora espero que me puedas decir por qué estás aquí.</p><p>Víctor se puso tieso y apretó los labios lleno de dudas. ¿En verdad pretendía saberlo después de  tres minutos de conocerse?</p><p>―Mi mejor amigo me obligó.</p><p>La mirada de Phichit hizo evidente que quería saber algo más, así que no esperó mucho para provocar una respuesta.</p><p>―Vaya... supongo que tu mejor amigo tenía una razón para hacerlo. ¿No es cierto?</p><p>Victor volteó a otro lado sin saber qué decir. Observó los estantes del terapista, las fotos en las que el chico estaba probablemente con su familia y los múltiples libros. Se quedó en silencio por largos minutos, tratando de recordar lo que hacía allí. </p><p>―¿Sabes, Víctor? A veces me pregunto por qué es bueno contarle cosas a un desconocido y creo que es mucho más difícil abrirse a alguien que te conoce que hacerlo con alguien que no. Los desconocidos al menos no pueden juzgarlo a uno de forma subjetiva. Al carecer de un lazo afectivo entre ambos, tienden a ver las cosas de manera distinta. Solo observan y aconsejan. ¿No te parece eso cierto?</p><p>Victor buscó entonces su mirada y trató de analizar aquellos ojos del muchacho. No había ninguna evidencia de sorna allí, parecía sincero y relajado. Por ello también decidió contestarle de forma honesta.</p><p>―Sinceramente creo que ir donde un extraño por consejo es signo de desesperación.</p><p>―¿En serio? Entonces dime, Víctor, ¿por qué estás tan desesperado?</p><p>La pregunta le sorprendió y se sintió de pronto atacado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a suponer algo sin conocerlo? Quizás no debía haber ido. No podía de buenas a primeras tratar de buscar un salvador, él siempre había sido de las personas que solucionaban cosas, no de los que esperaba a que las resolvieran.</p><p>―No lo estoy, le dije que venía obligado.</p><p>Phichit, mientras tanto, había podido observar su actitud y sus gestos. Sabía que no podría hablar con él de inmediato. Cuando un paciente iba renuente a consulta, era difícil progresar, ya que estos solían poner barreras. </p><p>―Víctor, no tienes que decirme nada si no te sientes listo. Si deseas podemos dar por terminada nuestra charla hoy. Cuando desees en verdad decirme lo que pasa, podemos volver a conversar.</p><p>El beta sintió como si una roca ardiente le quemara de pronto el pecho. Su orgullo le decía que lo hiciera, que se levantara y se fuera de allí, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo. Si se marchaba no iba a regresar y volvería a lo mismo. Llegaría a casa con un dolor en el pecho para dormir a medias; extrañaría su cama y un esposo que amaba; Yuuri seguiría sin hablarle y Víctor seguiría sintiéndose inútil como pareja. No podía seguir con eso, su corazón no podía soportarlo más. Negó con la cabeza sin poder detenerse. Aunque era lo que más quería, sabía que si se levantaba, no encontraría fuerza para volver.</p><p>―Necesito su consejo porque ya no sé qué más hacer.</p><p>―Bien, ¿vas a contarme lo que te está pasando?</p><p>Víctor sintió que no era fácil contestar aquello. En realidad estaba ahí porque el silencio de Yuuri no le habia dejado otra salida. Nada de lo que había intentado le acercaba a él y ya se sentía muy agotado. </p><p>―Yo no soy el del problema. Estoy aquí por mi esposo.</p><p>―Está bien. ¿Y si es tu esposo el que necesita ayuda, por qué no está aquí contigo? </p><p>Volvió a quedarse en silencio al no saber qué contestar. Los ojos de Víctor perdieron contacto con los de Phichit, sabiendo que no podría esconder más el dolor del que estaban llenos. Tuvo que agachar la mirada pensando que la respuesta no era fácil decirla: Yuuri no estaba por culpa de la tristeza. Esta se había apoderado de su esposo de tal forma que lo había absorbido y llevado a una reclusión total. También lo había enfermado de rabia, de rencor y de pena. Sentía que la tristeza le había ido quitando la vida poco a poco, saboreando por pedazos su victoria contra aquel que la padecía.</p><p>―¿Víctor?</p><p>La voz del terapista lo devolvió a la realidad. El beta levantó la mirada y se encontró con los del doctor, quien lo miraba calmado y paciente. No quería en verdad decir en voz alta lo que pasaba. Quería levantarse de ese estúpido sofá y salir corriendo, pero en verdad eso tampoco lo ayudaba. ¿Cómo decirle que sentía que todo era su culpa? ¿Cómo hablar de algo que lo atormentaba día a día?</p><p>―Yo…</p><p>Phichit podía sentir una inmensa lucha interna. Veía las ojeras de las malas noches; la palidez, probablemente a causa de la mala alimentación; la ansiedad traducida en aquellas manos temblorosas y el descuido de Víctor en su apariencia personal. El hombre lucía perdido en sus temores, sin poder hablar. Phichit cogió su mano con delicadeza, lo que causó que el beta lo mirara angustiado. Sentirse comprendido con ese suave toque lo llenó de algo de fuerzas y continuó.</p><p>―Yo ya no sé qué hacer.―Su voz, quebrada y doliente tocó la fibra más íntima de Phichit. El rostro rojo y compungido de Víctor mostró el gran dolor de este―. No importa lo que haga, él sencillamente no me habla, no quiere comer, no desea ni mirarme y yo… yo odio todo esto. </p><p>―Pero debe haber una razón para ello, ¿verdad?</p><p>No quería decirlo porque tenía miedo que, al decirlo, pudiera revivir ese terrible momento en el que las sábanas de su cama y su felicidad se habían empapado de muerte.</p><p>―Él... él sufrió un aborto. Desde ese momento todo cambió. </p><p>―Cuánto lo lamento, Víctor. Y dime, ¿tú cómo te sientes?</p><p>―¿A qué se refiere? No fui yo quien lo perdió.</p><p>―¿Acaso no era también tu bebé?</p><p>―Sí, pero…</p><p>―Entonces ambos lo perdieron, Víctor, no solo tu esposo.</p><p>El beta se quedó en silencio, con la sensación de que aquellas últimas palabras seguían retumbando en su pecho. Era cierto, ambos eran padres y ambos estaban esperando el bebé con ansias. Le era difícil aceptar que podía darse el lujo de pensar en ello.</p><p>―Bueno, entonces dices que desde ese momento todo cambió entre ustedes. ―Phichit regresó a sentarse en la posición anterior. Sentado sobre aquel sillón podía seguir muy de cerca las miradas y movimientos del beta. Víctor se tensaba por momentos, como si el solo hecho de estar ahí fuera una lucha sin cuartel.</p><p>―Yo traté de regresar a la normalidad. Me encargué de todos los trámites, de las conversaciones con el doctor y lo demás.</p><p>―¿Y cuál fue la reacción de tu esposo, cómo se llama?</p><p>―Yuuri, se llama Yuuri.</p><p>―¿Cuál fue la reacción de Yuuri?</p><p>―Por momentos tranquilo, otras veces furioso, con arranques de rabia o de llanto. </p><p>―¿Y cómo reaccionaste tú?</p><p>―Como debía hacerlo, tranquilo. </p><p>―¿Y en verdad lo estás? ¿Estás tranquilo?</p><p>¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar? Victor miró a Phichit lleno de confusión y un dolor que intentaba esconder lo mejor posible. Tranquilidad era lo que le faltaba cada noche, echado sobre aquel sofá de la casa que se había esforzado en comprar.</p><p>―Tengo que estarlo. Yuuri me necesita.</p><p>―¿Y tú a quien necesitas?</p><p>―A Yuuri...</p><p>―¿Y entonces cómo procuraste darle tranquilidad?</p><p>―Le dije que todo estaba bien, que no importaba su marca, que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo y tener otro bebé, que somos jóvenes y que debía reponerse. </p><p>―¿Su marca? ―Eso llamó la atención de Phichit―. ¿Cuál marca?</p><p>La maldita marca a la que Víctor jamás le había dado importancia. Hasta que había sido la causante de todo.</p><p>―Yuuri es un omega y yo soy un beta ―aclaró―. Antes de conocernos, él se casó con su destinado, pero este murió poco después de casarse. El alfa marcó a Yuuri, pero, cuando murió, la marca fue borrándose poco a poco. Cuando conocí a Yuuri, su marca era muy pequeña. Pensamos que se borraría por completo con el tiempo y que no habrían problemas. Pero nos equivocamos. Yuuri salió en cinta y todo parecía estar bien, hasta que unos meses después su cuerpo rechazó al bebé porque no era de su destinado.</p><p>El corazón de Víctor se estrujó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Tuvo que callar unos segundos para reponerse. Su boca tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No tardó en cubrirse la boca con la mano. No quería abrirla porque sabía que sólo quería gritar. Odiaba esa marca y odiaba aún más su condición de beta.</p><p>Phichit no recordaba que fuera posible tal rechazo luego de la muerte de un destinado. Hasta donde sabía, el vínculo se rompía ante la muerte de este. Ciertamente lo de la marca lo intrigaba, pero no era momento para pensar en ello. Aquel hombre necesitaba soltar muchas cosas y él debía estar allí, dándole compañía para lograrlo. Volvió a tomar su mano, la única que reposaba sobre sus piernas y lo calmó. Víctor secó las lágrimas con la mano que había cubierto sus labios, respirando hondo y con esfuerzo.</p><p>―Víctor, no te quedes callado, habla conmigo.</p><p>A esas alturas era mejor hablar. Las palabras atoradas en su garganta no lo dejaban respirar.</p><p>―Me duele que Yuuri esté sufriendo tanto, él no merece estar pasando por algo así.</p><p>―¿Y acaso tú sí lo mereces?</p><p>Eso también se lo preguntaba cada noche, a oscuras, escuchando llorar a Yuuri.</p><p>―Yo no importo. Ahora el que me preocupa es Yuuri. El aún...aún no se repone.</p><p>―¿Y qué hay de ti, Víctor? ¿Acaso tú ya has podido reponerte?</p><p>La respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente para Phichit pero no para su nuevo paciente. Para Víctor, su sufrimiento no era importante porque el de Yuuri era mayor. Phichit sabía que eso era justamente lo que podía impedir que Víctor pudiese dar otro paso, porque para hacerlo, tendría que reconocer que no solo Yuuri necesitaba apoyo, sino que él mismo estaba mal.</p><p>Las sesiones con Phichit se volvieron frecuentes luego del trabajo. Víctor fue sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo con él y fue contándole, poco a poco, lo que había acontecido. </p><p>Phichit prestó atención en cada palabra y cada gesto de Victor, tratando de ordenar ideas y buscando una manera de abordar el asunto.</p><p>―Quisiera que Yuuri volviera a ser feliz.</p><p>―¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Cómo podrías tú volver a ser feliz? ¿Qué tendría que pasar?</p><p>En la mente de Víctor la imagen de Yuuri aparecía sonriente y abrazándolo. Necesitaba a su esposo, sus caricias y afecto. Necesitaba su sonrisa, aquella que antes solía despertarlo en las mañanas y podía hacerlo feliz. Necesitaba volver a encontrarlo a medio camino, como siempre lo había hecho.</p><p>…</p><p>―No soporto ver a Yuuri destrozado.</p><p>―Entonces dime, ¿qué has hecho hasta ahora para contrarrestarlo?</p><p>Víctor no sabía cómo contestar sin pensar en que, en verdad, no había hecho mucho. Sí, le había pedido conversar, le había preparado comida hasta el cansancio, pero se había ido por un mes de casa para evitar ver a su esposo sufriendo. ¿Que clase de apoyo era ese?</p><p>…</p><p>―Amo a Yuuri, yo solo quiero ayudarlo…</p><p>―¿Y qué has hecho tú para ayudarte primero?</p><p>Víctor suspiraba sabiendo que nada. Sus sentimientos había decidido tirarlos al hombro y seguir como si nada pasara. El problema era que así no avanzaba.</p><p>...</p><p>―¿Sabes, Phichit? Solo quisiera que Yuuri me hablase.</p><p>―Bien. ¿Y de qué formas  procuras tú hablar con él?</p><p>Victor tuvo que agachar la cabeza avergonzado. En realidad estar en la misma casa y cocinar era lo único que hacía. Había pensado que eso era suficiente, pero no había reconocido que, para hablar con Yuuri, tendría que buscarlo y hacerlo él mismo, así no encontrara respuesta alguna.</p><p>...</p><p>―Creo que fue absurdo de mi parte desear formar una familia.</p><p>―¿Por qué?</p><p>―Porque soy huérfano y siempre estuve solo, crecí en un albergue. Sé lo que es vivir en soledad y, cuando conocí a Yuuri, pensé que también podía ser mi destino ser feliz y formar una familia, pero quizás no me lo merezco. Quizás todo esto es un castigo divino y sencillamente estoy destinado a no ser feliz.</p><p>―¿Crees en realidad que no mereces ser feliz? ¿Acaso mereces que tu esposo te ignore, que no te hable, que no quiera ni verte? ¿Mereces no tener hijos a quienes puedas darle todo tu amor?</p><p>Víctor bajó la cabeza sabiendo por dentro que no, en el fondo no lo creía. Él siempre se había esforzado para ser un hombre respetable, atento con los demás. Lo único que había hecho desde que había conocido a Yuuri había sido darle amor. Su relación siempre había sido saludable, llena de atenciones y dedicación. </p><p>―No, no lo creo. Yo...yo también merezco ser feliz.</p><p>―Así es, y por eso estamos aquí.</p><p>...</p><p>Cada sesión le permitió a Víctor pelar pequeñas capas de sufrimiento. Se dio cuenta del profundo amor que le profesaba a Yuuri, pero también entendió que ese amor era el que le impedía amarse a sí mismo en ese momento. <br/>Se culpaba por el sufrimiento de su esposo, pero en realidad él también había sido herido con la pérdida de ese bebé. <br/>Comprender que él también tenía derecho a sufrir y llorar por aquel niño lo ayudó a ir quitando aquel pesado lastre que hundía su corazón.</p><p>Cada vez las sesiones fueron plagándose de sus lágrimas, de sus lamentos y sus miedos. Lloró con dolor por su bebé, por su matrimonio deteriorado y por su soledad. Lloró por el amor de Yuuri, por sus recuerdos compartidos que parecían tan lejanos y por todo lo bueno que en su corazón siempre iba a primar. Lloró y lloró y las lágrimas caían como un río, pesadas y dolientes, cada una cargada de miedo, de tristeza, de dolor y de desconfianza.</p><p>Poco a poco el llanto fue cediendo  con las reflexiones de Phichit, con sus palabras de aliento y sus miradas apacibles. El terapista lo había hecho entrar en razón y calmarse, aceptándose a sí mismo y aclarando así toda aquella sombra que cubría su mente y  su corazón.</p><p>Víctor había decidido unirse a Yuuri por amor y ese amor trascendía un segundo género que había despreciado toda su vida. No era alfa, pero tampoco lo había necesitado para llenar de amor a Yuuri.</p><p>Aunque el dolor seguía allí, Víctor se sentía como si hubiera abierto los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había amurallado por dentro y que era justamente eso lo que le impedía hacer más. Ahora comprendía que debía llorar por él también, debía decirse a sí mismo que era su derecho llorar, sentirse triste y solo. Yuuri había perdido un bebé, pero él también y no podía negarlo. Merecía sufrirlo.</p><p>Las terapias le dieron a Víctor calma, seguridad y confianza. Dejó de echarse la culpa y empezó a ver una pequeña luz de esperanza al final de su camino. Por fin empezó a sentirse fuerte y con energía. Estaba muy agradecido con Phichit.</p><p>Phichit, a su vez, se alegraba al ver sus progresos, su fortaleza cada vez más creciente y su tranquilidad. Por fin todo mejoraba y ya era momento de continuar.</p><p>―Bueno, Víctor ―dijo el psicólogo muchas sesiones después―, me alegra ver todo lo que has progresado. Siento que ahora podemos pasar al siguiente nivel.</p><p>―¿Al siguiente nivel? No te entiendo.</p><p>―Ahora que ya sacaste todo lo que te dolía adentro, podemos empezar a ayudar a Yuuri.</p><p>El corazón del beta palpitó sin control y esbozó una ligera sonrisa que le dio esperanzas y mucha decisión.</p><p>―Escuchame bien: No va a ser fácil, pero ni tú ni yo podemos flaquear. Tenemos que ayudarlo. ¿Estás conmigo?</p><p>Phichit no necesitó palabras para saber la respuesta. Estaba seguro que Víctor daría todo de su parte para poderlo lograr.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Víctor no podía ayudar a Yuuri si primero no aceptaba que merecía llorar también por la pérdida.</p><p>La pérdida de un ser querido o incluso de una relación nos hace atravesar muchas etapas, una de ellas es la negación. Víctor no acepta que necesita ayuda porque cree al principio que ya lo superó. Pero lo cierto es que llorar y aceptar el dolor es parte de la superación. </p><p>La pérdida de un bebé es aún más difícil porque en nuestra sociedad no hay una cultura de contención emocional ante tales casos. Las personas muchas veces deciden no tocar el tema y hacer como si ese bebé no hubiera existido. No comprenden que, aunque no nato, el proceso de pérdida de este también es muy doloroso. Las parejas no encuentran soporte, no consiguen con quien hablar en el entorno familiar y el dolor sigue estancándose, pudriendo todo lo que está a su paso.</p><p>Una pérdida debe ser conversada y también llorada, es la única forma de poder avanzar.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, este es un drama omegaverse que trato de desarrollar tocando el tema bien complejo del aborto. Espero tratar el tema con la seriedad que se merece. Espero que les guste.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>